No formula to win you over
by mewkazurinu2004
Summary: Bastion falls head over heel in love with a girl, but he can't figure out to win her over and it gets hard when she is a broken child. What will he do. Bastion X OC Oh and just for fun I'm gonna add something with alexis and jaden
1. Too many mood swings

Bastion Misasawa looked around his dormitory. It was filled with an immense amount of formulas for everything in life. To him everything was science and math, Science and math. Bastion suddenly turned to look out his dorm window to see a girl wearing a obelisk blue uniform carrying a bunch of books and notebooks. She had sparkling brown eyes and sandy brown hair. A sudden pounding in his heart began. That wasn't normal. He thought to himself _how one girl that I don't even know can make me feel this way? _He had seen her before but he had no clue where. She never really was around him much.

He pulled out a yellow notebook that had more formulas and turned to a clean page. He titled it, "A Formula for Love or Infatuation." He couldn't think of anything to put. _It isn't possible _thought the young Ra student _everything relates to science. Everything has a formula! _Maybe he had to talk to the girl, it was possible that he had to get to know her before anything could happen between them. That made perfect sense. He tore out of the dormitory and saw the girl who was drawing a picture of The Blast Magician. She held out the card in the sunlight. She sighed and then looked at Bastion.

"May I help you?" She asked. Her voice was like music to his ears.

"Umm…I-I-I-I saw you around s-s-sometimes and I-I-I…" trailed off Bastion. His body was tensing up and his heart pounding against chest.

"And you wanted to know who I am?" asked the brown-eyed girl. He nodded and blushed. He wondered how she read his mind. He never was this shy. He felt like he was turning into Syrus.

"That's correct," replied Bastion.

"Well," said the gorgeous girl,"I'm Akina. I know that you are Bastion, the school's most brilliant student.

He smiled. _Akina _he thought _what a lovely name. She is lovely. Man, she is drop-dead gorgeous. _She got up and grabbed her many books and notebooks. She looked at him and waved as she walked up to her dormitory. Her hair was waving in the wind. It was a beautiful site. She turned around. Her brown eyes were looking into his eyes. Her pearly-white teeth formed a smile. He suddenly blushed and thought _is she actually smiling at me?_

"I'll see you around, Bastion. I was hoping to meet you, and I hope to get to know you," Akina said. Bastion nodded and realized he probably should respond.

"I can't wait to. I'm so happy to now know your name!" he exclaimed. He never felt like such a dork. She left laughing like he was some sort of comedian or a total joke. He wanted to walk her to her dorm, but he turned around feeling like he accomplished something great. He did. He never felt that good ever in his life. It was times like this that he felt that he could scream.

Suddenly he wondered if she was laughing because he was so shy and acted likd a dork. he slapped his forehead. Now he felt like a total loser. That day he was having too many mood swings.


	2. Truth Unveiled

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugi-oh or yugi-oh gx. If that were so then would I be writing this?**

**Jaden: Yes**

**Me: Why?**

**Jaden: YOU want me ;)**

**Me: No. The main characters are usually the same. I like smart guys.**

**Note: There is some okay a decent amount of cussing because it's a bunch of teenage guys sitting around**

Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and Bastion Misasawa were sitting at the beach near the Slifer dorm. Bastion who was once in a good mood was now unbelievably depressed. He wouldn't say a word. Jaden looked at Syrus and was hoping that his small blue haired friend would ask Bastion if everything was okay. Nobody spoke. Jaden looked at the clear blue ocean. It was peaceful, but even a dumbass like him could sense the chaos in poor Bastion's mind. Jaden started to laugh like a wild hyena. The other two boys stared at him.

"Are you okay Jaden?" asked the ever worried Syrus. All Jaden could do was nod. He was way too busy laughing.

"Syrus, it's a hell of a peaceful day and all of you're minds are totally going insane," said Jaden who was still chuckling violently. Bastion and Syrus looked at each other. They wondered if this was a way too get them to talk about their issues. Jaden smiled.

"Is this a way to talk about our issues?" asked Jaden's best friend. Jaden did not reply.

Bastion figured that if he spoke about why he was upset and troubled then the little laughing Slifer would stop his annoying laughter. (I really hate the main characters.) Bastion looked up at the sky and gave a deep sigh. He thoughts echoed through his head _Love is so troublesome. That Tanya girl totally broke my heart. Could I face that again? I don't want to get hurt and what if Akina is putting on a fake smile and can't love me? Damn it all! Love is very complex. _

"Jaden, Syrus, Do you think that if I fell in love again that I could forget about _her?_" asked Bastion. Jaden looked at his friend and gave a big grin.

"Bastion," said Jaden," No, she'll show up again, and it'll probably hurt. Still you won't be able to love with all your fucking heart if you don't try to love again. Why did you ask?"

Syrus looked amazed. Jaden Yuki, his roommate that almost was late to all of his classes and who slept in late, said something smart. It was the apocalypse. That was amazing! What Jaden had said touched the short blue-haired midget's heart. How could that have happened? It was something that a really wise girl or a therapist would have said.

Bastion gave a weak smile and muttered something. He was hoping that they wouldn't ask who he liked. Suddenly he realized that his biggest fear at that time was being rejected by a girl that he liked. Syrus would understand so he didn't see why he didn't see why he shouldn't tell his closest friends.

The Ra student finally said after much debating in his head (I honestly did not feel like writing the debate in the poor guys head)," I'm scared. I don't want to be rejected again. It isn't a good feeling. Tanya pushed me aside. What do I do?"

"Easy. The girl isn't Tanya the Amazon. Hopefully she is a normal girl. What happens by my shit will happen," said Jaden. The boys laughed. Jaden always was the funny one.

Syrus asked," Who do you like, Bastion?"

Bastion froze up and answered softly,"Her name is Akina." Bastion sighed and looked peacefully out into the ocean.

Syrus stared in disbelief. His thoughts raged _Akina is that damn girl who will never admit to anything. The girl won't talk to most people and how in hell is he supposed to win her over? She pretends she's happy when everybody knows she is either super pissed off or numb to anything and everything. Bastion needs to know the truth. He needs to know that he'll never get to know the real Akina Naitokatana._

Syrus said," Bastion, I don't know how to tell you this, but you'll never ever get to know the real Akina Naitokatana"

"And why not?" asked Bastion.

Syrus replied," She has the nickname _Pretendess _for a reason you know. She only pretends she is this happy girl when really she is always mad or numb. Have you read her poetry and actually seen her drawings? There is a reason that people rarely seen heror why she sits alone." Bastion sighed and looked down. Tears came down the Ra's face. He should've known. Syrus wouldn't lie to him. If all of that was true then she could never be loved.

**Me: Please read and review.**

**Jaden: I wanna know what happens.**

**Me: Shut your whinig. I made you smart for a moment you know. So be grateful.**


	3. talent show time

**Wazzup now it's just a dorky thing that is sort of romantic, so if you hate this chapter-I don't want to hear about it whatsoever. Oh this is mainly about Akina and her pain that actually goes with the story. (To some extent) Sorry it's a long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh gx or any of the songs singing in this chapter.**

**Syrus: I don't have to sing, do I?**

**Me: No**

**Syrus: YAY!**

**Me:But you will perform**

Akina was sitting alone at lunch again. She smiled as she looked at her finished drawing of the Blast Magician. It was the only thing in her life that always stayed with her. Her parents and her younger sister all died by a serial killer when she was at a friends house. Her ex-boyfriend abandoned her for a preppy blonde cheerleader. What was worse is he used the lame excuse that she was too negative even though she pretended she was this happy angel to get people of her back. She looked at the drawing and pulled out her favorite card. She thought to herself _Bastion, I know about Tanya. Man, overhearing things does come to use. Do you care? Could you care about me? I'm sorry, but I doubt that either of us could truly love each other._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Alexis Rhodes and her friends named Mindy and Jasmine. Akina never really liked Alexis, since the blonde looked too much like who her ex-boyfriend left her for, but still politeness was what she was to do at least for her dead father's memory.

"Would you like to perform with us?" asked Alexis.

Akina shuddered. She hated performing in front of people. She was a bit shy, and Mindy, jasmine, and Alexis knew it. Akina wondered if those girls were trying to torture her, but the one thing that she knew was that they obviously had something up their sleeves.

"I'm sorry, but I **_don't _**perform ever," replied Akina.

"You have too. We need your help because our friend is sick. It's in three hours. Please help us," begged Mindy.

Akina's jaw dropped. She thought to herself _I was right! They are trying to kill me._ _Well, I don't really have a reason to live so I guess it can't hurt. Actually my voice would kill those giggling group of girls. _Akina gave a smirk and finally agreed.

"Thank you so much. You are the best!" said jasmine. She gave Akina a big hug, choking Bastion's crush.

The girls dragged Akina to the place where the singers, dancers, ventriloquists, and etcetera were going to perform. All of those people (which were around twenty-five) were setting up the stage, and Bastion was there. Akina wondered _is Bastion going to perform. That'd be a site to see. _Alexis looked at Bastion and obviously she was pondering the same question, and as Bastion's friend, she had no problem asking the question.

"So Bastion, are you going to perform?" asked Alexis leaving Jaden in fits of laughter.

Jaden had told Alexis earlier about Bastion's crush on Akina and the situation at hand which was why Alexis got Akina to perform. Jaden truly thought that the answer was obvious, but honestly even the main character thinks the wrong thoughts. (Does that make any sense?) Alexis saw Bastion slightly nod. Bastion said to himself _I hope I don't mess up. It was Jaden's idea to do this so I'll kill him if all this turns out wrong. _

Jaden said, "Bastion is also the supervisor on setting this up since he is like a flippin' genius."

Akina gave a weak smile as she was hanging up the banner at the designated spot. She thought to herself B_astion is obviously some heaven-sent person. A genius, eh? Damn he is way too good for me? Wait! Am I thinking about him? I hate this so much. _After she finished hanging the banner up, she jumped down from the ladder and landed on the ground on her feet. Bastion stared in amazement. Akina was some form of a hellish angel. Akina was even entering the talent show! He couldn't wait. Man, love was some form of torture.

"A-a-Akina, are you umm…entering the t-t-talent competition?" stuttered Bastion.

Akina replied hiding her emotion of worry," Yes, Not of my own free will, but either way. I'll be in it."

After that there was no way of conversation, but they were working together on most of the decorating. It excited Bastion. He wondered what she was going to do. The same thought ran through Akina's mind. Soon it was the time that she dreaded. The talent show was about to begin.

----The talent show----

Dr. Crowler was the announcer for the time of torture. Akina sat nervously. She couldn't believe that she was put up to this. First up was Jaden Yuki. It was going to be a site to see.

Jaden announced proudly," This goes out to Alexis Rhodes. Girl, you are amazing!"

He started singing which was more like a screech

_When a man loves a woman  
Can't keep his mind on nothing else  
He'd trade the world for the good thing he's found_

If she is bad, he can't see it  
She can do no wrong  
Turn his back on his best friend if he put her down

When a man loves a woman  
He'll spend his very last dime  
Tryin' to hold on to what he needs

He'd give up all his comforts  
And sleep out in the rain  
If she said that's the way it ought to be

Well, this man loves you, woman  
I gave you everything I have  
Tryin' to hold on to your precious love  
Baby, please don't treat me bad

When a man loves a woman  
Down deep in his soul  
She can bring him such misery

If she is playin' him for a fool  
He's the last one to know  
Lovin' eyes can never see

When a man loves a woman  
He can do her no wrong  
He can never hug some other girl

Yes, when a man loves a woman  
I know exactly how he feels  
'Cause baby, baby, I'm a man

When a man loves a woman.…

Alexis Rhodes was blushing and was totally red. Everybody was staring at her and then came Bastion with his sexy tenor voice singing the lyrics to a song secretly dedicated to Akina. He had thought the song fit her perfectly. He got up and closed his eyes. Hopefully she'd like the song. If not, he was dead.

_She keeps her Moet et Chandon  
In her pretty cabinet  
'let them eat cake' she says  
Just like Marie Antoinette  
A built-in remedy  
For Kruschev and Kennedy  
At anytime an invitation  
You can't decline_

Caviar and cigarettes  
Well versed in etiquette  
Extraordinarily nice

She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laserbeam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime  
Ooh, recommended at the price  
Insatiable an appetite  
Wanna try ?

To avoid complications  
She never kept the same address  
In conversation  
She spoke just like a baroness  
Met a man from China  
Went down to Geisha Minah  
(Killer, killer, she's a killer Queen)  
Then again incidentally  
If you're that way inclined

Perfume came naturally from Paris (naturally)  
For cars she couldn't care less  
Fastidious and precise

She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime

Drop of a hat she's as willing as  
Playful as a pussy cat  
Then momentarily out of action  
Temporarily out of gas  
To absolutely drive you wild, wild..  
She's all out to get you

She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime

Ooh, recommended at the price  
Insatiable an appetite  
Wanna try ?  
You wanna try...

Akina stared in disbelief. She loved the song. Her dad used to sing it to her when she was younger. Then it was her turn. It was something that she didn't want to do, but she'd show everybody why it was impossible for her to love anybody.

**Akina:**

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

**Mindy, Jasmine, Alexis:**

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

**Akina:**

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

**Alexis,mindy, jasmine:**

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

**Akina:**

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh

**Alexis,mindy, jasmine:**

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

**Akina:**

No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

**Alexis,mindy, jasmine:**

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

**Akina:**

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

**Alexis, Mindy,Jasmine:**

You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

**Akina**

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

**Alexis,Mindy, Jasmine:**

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

**Akina:**

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

After that, Akina tore out of there as fast as you can say cheese fries. Leaving Bastion worried and feeling a deeper caring for her.


	4. sappy pain

**Alexis: This is such a sucky fanfiction**

**Me: You just say that since there is very rarely any you and Jaden scenes**

**Alexis: That isn't my fault.**

**Me: This story is about Bastion and Akina! READ THE SUMMARY**

**Alexis: Damn you**

Akina was sitting on a rock. Tears were falling down her cheeks, her loneliness was taking over. Then again, she was better off that way or so she kept saying to herself. She looked down at her feet, feeling like hell was right under them. Nobody could see that she was only a little girl defending herself from the world and hiding because of a curse that she couldn't get rid of. Suddenly she said to herself _I was Bastion was here with me. _She shook her head violently. She would only end up alone again, and that was something that she couldn't take. Then as her crystal clear tears ran down her face, the sixteen year old boy that she was thinking about was in front of her. Akina sensed Bastion's presence. She thought to herself _God, he better not ask what is wrong with me. I hate that question. He wouldn't understand anyways. _She looked up at him, and quickly turned away.

"Akina, are you okay? Please I don't want to see you upset," said Bastion. That was the first time in her life that she had heard those words.

"Get the hell away from me. Trust me. It isn't anything you want to hear," sobbed Akina. She collapsed on the ground. Her body was so close to his feet. Bastion picked her up and looked her in the eyes. Their eyes were locked in an entrancing gaze.

"I'm not going anywhere. I know you are alone. I saw it in your eyes as you performed, and I care about you," replied the genius wiping the tears from her dark brown eyes.

"You don't even know me," snarled the upset girl.

"That isn't my fault, but this time, I am following my heart and instincts," he said. Akina just fell into her body and wrapped her arms around his body. It just sort of happened. Bastion blushed and wrapped his arms around the girl that he had fallen in love with.

"Thank you. You really are a good person," said the girl who was still crying. Bastion just looked down and gave a gentle smile. It was something that not even Einstein could have known about. Love was unpredictable, but Bastion had a premonition that Akina would pull away. She was hurt, and as we all know, wounds by a significant other takes a bit of time to heal. Suddenly she yanked her body away from his.

_What was I thinking? I… wasn't thinking. He must think of me as some whiny little girl. How could he know all about my pain? How can he see right through me? Damn, I have no shield _said Akina to her heart. Bastion looked at her. He was actually proud that he didn't stutter for once also Akina let him absorb some of her hurt. It was something that people talked about, but he never understood it.

"You probably want to know what is wrong," said Akina silently as she looked at the clear blue sky.

"Only if you want to tell me," said Bastion. He felt like so retarded, but he knew that he needed to be there for her.

"I don't know. I guess I figured out that I'm alone and a hurting child in the body of a teenage girl. It's scary. I lost my whole family especially my dad, who was my role model. My boyfriend for a preppy blonde cheerleader, and I'm a loner. It's been like that for three years. For once I think I need somebody, anybody," said Akina.

Bastion smiled and put a hand on her shoulder and started stuttering," Y-y-you c-ca-can always d-depend o-o-on me, okay?" All the sudden through her tears, she started laughing. It was a quiet laugh, but it was so odd to hear since she was serious about most things.

"You don't stutter during the sappy crap, but you falter when you're having a regular conversation. Am I that intimidating?" said Akina. Bastion thought _I am a dork. I am smart, I make the best grades out of my class, but when it comes to this, I know absolutely nothing._

Akina continued, "it's funny actually and kind of sweet. It's…never mind."

**That's all for this chapter. I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas tell me. I need my dramatic one to come later. So help me.**

**Jaden: What about me?**

**Alexis: and me?**

**Syrus: I didn't perform.**

**Me: Oh I was just trying to scare you.**

**Syrus: You are evil.**

**Me: Not really. Just a tad cruel.**


	5. DEMOTED

**Me: I don't own yugi-oh gx, I wish because then I could rule the world.**

**Zane: whatever. I'm not even in the story**

**Me: You are jealous**

**Zane: Am not**

**Me: I'll put you in eventually. If I don't then I'll put you in another story.**

**Zane: God, I never knew that a woman could be so confusing.**

It was a regular day, and Bastion Misawa and Akina Naitokatana were taking a walk and talking about science and formulas. Akina looked forward to see Chancellor Shepard and Pr. Vellian Crowler, and the supervisor for the Ra dorm. A bad feeling swept over her like a feeling of rejection. The two students stopped in front of the teachers. The chancellor gave a small smile, coughed, and hit Pr. Crowler on the back. The faggot dressed in blue stepped forward and sighed.

"Miss Naitokana…" said Pr. Crowler.

"Sir, its Naitokatana. What is going on here that I should no about since apparently it includes me," said Akina slyly.

The supervisor of the Ra dorm nodded as he looked at bastion. The old dude in yellow sat down on a bench. He looked up at the sky and gave a smile. Everybody looked at him as he started to hum and then looked at Bastion.

"I'll say it since Vellian won't. He's demoting you. You'll be in the Ra dormitory," said the Ra supervisor.

Akina looked at her feet. It was a feeling of rejection that was slightly murdering her. She couldn't die with her family, her boyfriend leaving her for some annoying preppy cheerleader. Now, she was kicked out of her room, her big bed, and what she had called her new home. She put on a fake smile, and looked at Bastion.

"Yes, I understand. May I ask why?" inquired the broken child.

Bastion thought _she lives in the world of rejection. No matter how much I try, I doubt I can erase that feeling for her. I also doubt, if my calculations are correct, that she would ever fall for me as more than a friend. Too many people have broken her down. I wish that there was something that I could do. _He looked at Akina, the child of pain and the pretendess, who was putting up a fake appearance of calmness.

Chancellor Shepard spoke up, "Pr. Crowler feels that you aren't as a good duelist as the other Obelisk students, though you make the highest grades of them, he saw you fall asleep in his class, and he feels that you don't get along with the other Obelisk Blue Students."

She knew that she'd probably have stayed in a room with other people that she had no clue existed. She was about to leave to get her stuff when the Ra supervisor coughed loudly. She turned around quickly. Her hair accidentally hit Bastion's face.

"I'm sorry, Bastion. I didn't know you were there for a second. I'm sorry," said Akina.

"It's okay. You could definitely use your hair as a whip," joked Bastion, making her giggle slightly.

The two students started laughing. A slight smile came across Akina's face. The teachers stared in amazement. It was a very rare sight. (As I have said before)

The Ra supervisor said, "We don't have any more rooms in the girl's dormitory." At those words Akina's eyes grew wide. That only meant that she'd have to stay with a rowdy teenage boy. The only boy in the whole school that she actually could stand being around was Bastion.

"So that means, she'd have to stay with a boy," said Bastion nervously. He doubted that she would actually go for that. Also something bad could happen to her.

"You don't have a roommate, do you?" asked the Chancellor to Bastion.

Bastion shook his head in reply. All that was in his room was him, his books, his duel monster cards, and his formulas. The Chancellor gave a wide smile as if he had an idea.

"Akina can stay with you. You are such good friends after all. You are the only one that she'll talk too," said Chancellor Shepard.

Despite the teacher's objections, Bastion fainting, and Akina's blushing and turning red than a tomato, Chancellor Shepard's words were carried out. Soon after an hour, Akina had gotten all her new uniform, and you know that kind of stuff. She moved into Bastion's room. Bastion was now awake, Neither one knew what was going to happen next.

**Me: This is so much fun to write**

**Zane: whatever**

**Me: It was a short chapter sorry.**

**Zane: Just what till the dramatic stuff. It'll be sooooo fun MWAHAHAHA**

**Me: Yes, Score one against him!**


	6. a dream

**Ya'll must think I'm insane, but I got a comment to the demotion chapter (and trust me I feel badly about what I said about Crowler) so I apologize and I have to write this fast so it may be a little short. Anyways it is a teacher's chapter. DON'T HURT ME!**

Pr. Banner sat down in the big armchair in the teacher's lounge. All the teachers and staff were sitting around talking about the secret dilemma that they were all in. Nobody would admit, but the sandy brown haired girl with pale skin and deep brown eyes aroused never ending fear, except for Dr. Crowler who was too tired to put up his platinum blonde hair and put on his make-up. They all looked at Chancellor Shepard. Many of the people at the meeting thought that the chancellor was on drugs when he decided that Akina was to bunk with Bastion. (Which was the only thing I could think of when I was writing chapter 5 sorry about that if you hated that) Finally the Pharaoh jumped into Pr. Banner's arms which caused the Professor to smile a tad bit.

"Was that wise? We all know that she won't tolerate this very well and what about the dream. We all had them," said Banner with a sign of worry in his voice. The teachers looked nervously at each other, but the Chancellor of the school didn't speak. He too had the dream which caused them oh so much haunting. The teachers looked around.

"What if the dream doesn't mean what we think it means what we think it means?" asked Dr. Crowler. He honestly did not like the fact that they bent the rules because of a dream. Ethically, it was improper, and the chancellor did it for a false sense of security. The supervisor of the Ra dormitory closed his eyes and thought back on the dream of their problems that were occurring.

------The Dream----

Akina was standing tall in an Obelisk Uniform with her duel disk activated. Her hair was down (basically out of a long ponytail that she usually wore) on her other wrist she had a gold bracelet with some inscription in it. The background was pitching black and there were cries of pain and worry. All Akina was doing was smirking.

----Yeah a freaky dream (yeah right) -----

Dr. Crowler shook his head and thought to himself _the uniform changes absolutely nothing about the situation! The bracelet seems much more of a threat to humanity, and she always wears that thing. I have a feeling our questions are soon to be answered. _Banner was having similar thoughts as Crowler. Banner had once read an article about a bracelet that looked the same as Akina, but it was impossible for any person to possibly get a hold of. The bracelet was the power of absolute balance and anyone who uses it has to be a good person and face evil, be of tragedy to be trying to find comedy, fighting for love against the love's hate. (That makes little sense) must feel nothing to reach an outburst of painful emotions or vice versa. Suddenly a thought hit Banner _to some extent it makes since if Akina had the Bracelet of balance or somet_i_mes called the Bracelet of shadow and light. If that is true then the academy truly is in for an unreasonable surprise. It is all up to fate at this point.._

Since very few people would speak, the meeting came to a close. All the teachers were in a constant state a wonder.

**Sorry it was such a short chapter and if you have any questions ask so I can answer it in the next chapter.**

**Jaden; The chapter sucked.**

**Me; Too bad, you didn't understand it**

**Jaden: Make it easy for us simple folk**


	7. Akina's ex

**Sorry that I haven't updated lately, I've been busy. Also my computer was being really mean. Next time it happens, I'll be freaking out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh gx or any of the characters.**

Akina and Bastion were talking about dueling as the sun set in the east (sorry If I got this wrong. I don't know if it sets in the west) Bastion looked at Akina, who was a bit troubled. He noticed that her arm was bandaged. He wondered what exactly happened but realization hit him that if he asked, she'd kick his ass. Even though they shared a dormitory, she kept to herself and that was just who she was. Suddenly Akina looked at him. Her deep brown eyes were piercing into his soul. "Is something wrong? You were going to tell me what your favorite duel monster was?" she asked. Bastion shook his head. In all truth, he forgot all about that.

"Anyways, what is your favorite duel monster?" said Bastion, changing things around to make sure he didn't have to answer that question. Her eyes diverted towards the sky, a peaceful look appeared on her face.

"It's the Blast Magician. It was the first Duel Monster that I have ever received. My Dad gave it to me when I was five years old," explained Akina. Tears were about to fall down her face. _That was before he died, my hero gone forever. My Blast Magician is there for me since my father can't be_ said to Blast Magician in her head. Suddenly a boy about a year older than the two students arrived.

Akina's eyes widened and wondered what was he doing here? She frowned it was her ex-boyfriend. The one boy that made her feel like an abandoned puppy or the orphan that she was. The smooth blonde hair and the soft blue eyes that betrayed her once before was cutting her soul deep down. Anger was building and Bastion could feel it. Bastion thought _that guy must be her ex-boyfriend. It fits the description that she had given me. This has to be hard for her, and if he makes her cry then that dude is going to pay. _

"Oliver, w-w-what the f-fucking hells are you doing here?" stuttered Akina bitterly. His presence obviously aggravated her. She pretty much didn't want to see him ever again. Oliver smiled and took her hands. Bastion gasped and thought _That Jackass is going down. _

"Oh Akina, I made a big mistake so I came back for you. My girlfriend left me besides I missed your negative presence," replied Oliver is a suave tone. Akina was stunned and Bastion rammed into him and grabbed Akina by her upper arm and pulled her away from the man who once hurt her.

"You better keep away from her! If you broke her heart once then what makes you think that she'll believe you won't break her down again. She doesn't trust anybody because of you!" yelled Bastion. Akina looked at him and thought _He knows and cares. I can't believe it, and he understands. My dearest Bastion, I am amazed. _

Oliver looked stunned and thought _so is this somebody who loves her? Too bad for him that Akina is going to be him._ Oliver smirked," So does that mean that she doesn't trust you either?" Akina looked incredibly ticked off. Her veins started showing as she smacked Oliver right in the face.

"No, I trust him more than anybody else. He is the only friend that I have! Of course you wouldn't understand. I care about Bastion so don't think about insulting him, you son of a monkey!" screamed Akina. Bastion looked at her and smiled. He wondered _I wondered if that's all she thinks of me of. It's best not to ask about that. She'd kill me, and then I'd never get a chance with her and that's something that I don't want._

"Really, that's interesting. How about a duel? If you win then you can stay, Akina. If I win, you come back and are my girlfriend," said Oliver smugly. Akina growled and thought _I can barely talk to this jerk without yelling at him. How does he think that I can duel him? I have to be calm to win and I am pretty pissed._

"I'll duel you," said Bastion,"For Akina's sake, I will win. She isn't going anywhere with you." He stood tall as his crush looked at him admirably. Oliver smirked and nodded. He turned around and looked up.

"Whatever, but you won't even win," Oliver replied. Akina growled as she handed a card from her deck to Bastion. Bastion looked at the card because the card he was given to him was The Blast Magician. Akina looked at him.

"Use my card well. I want it back. The card never failed me, and in these circumstances The Blast Magician won't fail you," said Akina. Oliver turned around when he heard these words. Anger rose, tension was created, and a duel was soon to begin.

**Me: I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I liked writing it.**

**Jaden: That was so dramatic. (Pretends to faint)**

**Syrus: It …um**

**Me: Please read and review**

**Jaden: Yeah, before she kills**

**Me: (steps on Jaden's stomach)**


	8. A duel

**Me: I know I should write more, but you know this is a duel YAY! Anyways please read and review. I hope you like this chapter. I'm excited, and you know. It should be funnier.**

**Syrus: Will it?**

**Me: I DON'T KNOW!**

**Syrus: Jaden, Alexis, and I are in it.**

**Me: This fanfic isn't about you. Anyways enjoy. Warning I don't know most of Bastion's cards so…I can't do the whole duel**

Jaden, Alexis, and Syrus were sitting in the stands in the duel arena, talking about wanting to see a good duel. Syrus's head jerked up as Akina, Bastion, and Oliver (Akina's ex-boyfriend) entered the duel arena. Akina looked at Bastion as her thoughts were raging in her head. Alexis noticed the two students and the blonde guy enter. A smile rose onto her face. It was definitely going to be a good duel, if there was one. Jaden looked up. He had a "dueling sense" and he knew a duel was coming up, and the stakes were high. Oliver spoke up,"Bastion, after this, you will never see Akina." Alexis thought

_So it's a duel over her. Who is Akina? Oh well, the blonde dude has it coming. Bastion will be hard to beat, and you should never underestimate an opponent._

"No way, I have a good reason to beat you in this duel, and you will finally pay for breaking her heart in the first place," replied Bastion. Akina tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around. She wanted to kiss him on the cheek, but resisted he temptation.

"Thank you, Bastion. I know you can win. You will win, I know it," said Akina as she ran to a seat. She smiled and he nodded. Bastion thought _I have to win this duel for her. She will have her revenge. My friends are here to cheer me on though they have no idea what is going on though but any case, Akina's heart stands in the balance. _The two young men's duel disks activated.

"I wonder what is going on besides a duel," said Syrus who was a little worried. There was too much negative emotion surrounding the area. He looked at Akina who was grabbing her bracelet. She closed eyes. Syrus thought _Akina must know what's going on._

Jaden looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, but Mr. Blonde boy better get his game on. Bastion is one of the best duelists here," said Jaden optimistically. Alexis nodded and smiled. She loved that Jaden had an unstoppable optimism. She thought to herself_ Jaden has a good point, but we don't know how this guy duels. _

Akina looked at them and sighed. Suddenly she spoke up," It isn't going to be pretty. Oliver is a good duelist, but this duel means something to Bastion, Oliver, and I. I hope bastion didn't make a mistake by this," said Akina. Alexis looked over at her. She wasn't sure what Akina meant. _How will this affect Bastion and Akina (if that's her name)? Only time will tell what's going on. You learn so much through duels. _

Oliver's country accent started up,"I'll start. I place one card face down and put a monster in defense mode. That is all for now."

"Oh, is that all? I play Vorce Raider in attack mode, and play Pot of Greed. That lets me draw two cards. Vorce Raider attacks his face-down monster!" said Bastion.

"You destroyed my Giant Rat, which activates his special ability to special summon any earth monster with less than 1500 life points, and I'll introduce you to Giant Soldier of Stone."

Jaden looks closely at the duel. "This is intense. This Oliver guy definitely knows the game pretty well,' said Jaden. Syrus nods slightly._ I hope Bastion wins. I have never seen him so determined like if he's fighting for somebody he loves._ Syrus's eyes widened. He realized they were fighting over which one gets Akina. _Why would she allow that_ wondered little Syrus.

"It's my move, "said Oliver," I switch my Giant Soldier of Stone to defense mode and I set one monster card face-down."

"You're pretty pathetic. I place one card face-down, and summon mathematician," said Bastion

Things were going this way for a while. Bastion kept knocking down Oliver, whose strategies kept failing continuously .Oliver growled. Soon he only had 200 life points. Bastion had summoned earlier in the duel, The Blast Magician, and ever since then the nerd (no offense, I mean that as a compliment. I am one too so I give this name power) had been kicking Oliver's scrawny butt. Suddenly the country blonde boy thought_ I can use my mind games. Heh, then he won't even have the heart to attack me, and I'll win this duel._

"You know something, kid. I like your style, but realize that no matter what, she'll never ever love you in return," said Oliver looking at Akina who was still grabbing her bracelet. Obviously a swerve of physical pain was over her.

"It's not like she'll take you back either," said Bastion coolly. I t was his move, and as he drew a card from his deck, he thought _this guy is an idiot. I'm not stupid enough to fall for that. She gave me this card, for one reason only, and that reason is to beat this guy. _

"Whatever you say, kid. Oh well, guess little kids are too stupid too understand anything,' Oliver sneered. Jaden's jaw dropped wide open.

"HEY! THAT WASN'T NICE!" yelled Jaden. Alexis could only sweat drop.

Later Bastion won using Blast Magician to blast that Son of a b----into oblivion. Oliver fell to the floor as his soul turned into a silver cloud and sealed itself into Akina's bracelet. Akina screamed as she fell unconscious. Jaden, who had no idea what was going on, was so excited about seeing a great duel that he ended up kissing Alexis on the lips. Bastion looked at Akina. He quickly grabbed her as she fell the floor, as he held her, he wondered what exactly was she hiding from him.

**Jaden: You promised a duel.**

**Me: I know…sorry 'bout that.**

**Jaden: And me kissing Alexis?**

**Me: Hehe sorry about this sucky chapter. I knew that I couldn't write a duel.**

**Jaden: That because you have to duel a duel.**

**Me: Please read and review. Only three more horrible chapters to read.**


	9. the curse

**Me: Sorry about the last chapter. I'm going to try to make this good**

**Zane: You better.**

**Jaden: I KISSED ALEXIS!**

**Me: You know that you liked it.**

**Alexis…I hate you.**

**Zane: You all are weird. Face it, Alexis, you love Jaden.**

Akina looked up at the ceiling. She had no idea what she was doing in there and where she was. She felt a little dizzy, and she wanted all of this to get out of her system. She sat up and looked around her. Syrus, Alexis, Jaden, and Bastion were sitting around her. All of them were obviously worried. Akina thought _well, this is lovely. No I get to tell them exactly what happened. What will Bastion say? Why do I care? I am a doofus. _Alexis sat down at the edge of the infirmary bed, and sighed. Jaden smiled and looked at Bastion. There was no way that there wasn't something hidden, and Jaden knew it. Jaden thought _I wonder if we can get her secret out. I don't really care, but there is definitely something that Bastion needs to know. _

"Hey, you're up. That's great! What happened back there?" said Jaden. He said it all so fast that it sounded more jumbled up, but people understand what he meant. (That's the important thing, right?) Akina looked at him.

"Akina, are you okay?" asked Bastion who had been taking care of her for a while. Akina looked at Bastion. She sighed because she realized that she had to tell about her curse, her pain, and the damn bracelet. Akina shook her head. Syrus thought _obviously she's not okay. Does she look like she's okay? She always reminded me of a cute abandoned puppy. I LIKE PUPPIES! _

"Bastion, I'm not okay, and I won't live to see the day where I'll be okay. Well, there is that slight percentage, but you can't put faith in slim percentages," said Akina. Alexis looked a bit shocked, Syrus's eyes just widened, Jaden was surprised but he couldn't understand the majority of what she said, and now Bastion was freaking out. Akina looked at them and then she stared at the ceiling.

"You are going to die?" asked Alexis in a concerned tone.

Jaden said, "We all die eventually, Alexis, we aren't immortal. How do I understand that, and you don't?" Alexis sighed. It was pointless to explain things to Jaden, and even more pointless to make sure he understands these things. (Sounds like trying to explain things to a four-year-old.) Akina thought _why is he such an idiot?_

"Look I'm cursed, and it's because of this bracelet. It is called _Yami Hikari_ Balance Bracelet. It sucks the souls of things I care or hate to achieve balance. It also takes my soul and blood every time it gets a soul. It needs one more soul and the rest of mine so everything can be at peace. This will kill me unless something really great saves me, but that isn't my purpose here,' explained Akina. Bastion's jaw dropped, the girl he had fallen in love with had to leave this world forever. It was so sad. _Why? Why Akina? That's not fair. That isn't even close to fair. What's that about? No wonder why she doesn't care about anything, I think._

"That isn't fair. You have to survive, Akina!" Bastion said weakly. All of this was a bit too much for him, and it was tearing him apart. Akina looked at Bastion and smiled. Alexis knew that kind of smile. It was a smile that usually meant _As long as my purpose is served and as long as you're happy then that is all that matters._

Akina sighed and shook her head, "I know that it isn't fair, but my purpose is to save one life from insanity. Bastion, you are that person, and if I'm going to die like this then I'll make sure that you will never ever remember me or that evil lady that broke your heart. That way, you can move on with your life." Jaden looked amazed. Some girl was on death row, and she was willing and happy with the inevitable. That was something that didn't happen every day.

"How do you make sure that he will forget you?" Syrus asked.

"I get one wish before I die, and besides every soul that is taken becomes forgotten, so that's why there isn't a zillion people after my head," said Akina.

"That is so sad. I'm sorry," said Alexis apologetically.

Akina thanked her as she got out of the infirmary bed. Bastion's eyes were tearing up. _Why is love never on my side? Some great girl comes along and now she has to die. I won't allow it. There was no formula for love, and there was no formula for her to truly live. That just sucks. That truly sucks._

Alexis looked at Bastion and felt a wave of guilt. He was going to be alone again. Why does somebody so great and smart have to feel pain? Then suddenly Alexis realized that Akina must be planning to give a true love to Bastion as a death gift. Alexis felt all the sorrow in the area.

"Akina, you'll be a great dead lady!" exclaimed Jaden. After ten thousand smacks on the back of the head, he realized her death will bring something maybe a greater something to Bastion. He said to himself_ you gain something by losing sometimes, I suppose._

**Bastion: You truly are evil.**

**Me: I am not. It's a story and the character doesn't even exist in yugioh gx. Besides there are two more chapters to go, you have no idea what is going to happen.**

**Bastion: Well, according to my formulas…**

**Me; This is **


	10. Taniya comes back

**I do not own yugioh gx or anything like that especially the characters. I apologize that I have not updated in some time. **

Akina looked at Bastion; ideas on her survival were filling her head as they sat outside the Slifer dormitory. Bastion looked back at the dormitory. _When are they going to hurry up?__ I am losing patience _thought Bastion. He was still upset about Akina's curse that he was trying to figure out how to break.

"Bastion, are you trying to figure out how to break my curse?" asked Akina.

"Are you physic? I'll need to know about that too," replied Bastion.

"I am not physic, but I think I know how to survive though it seems greedy in ways," said Akina mysteriously. Bastion loved when she used that tone. He knew that she had to survive. It was only fair. (Me: Life isn't fair. You guys are such dorks.) Tears ran on Akina's cheeks. He wiped them from her eyes.

"Bastiooooooooonnnnnnnnn, I'm BAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK," cried Taniya. Bastion looked up. He felt like part of his heart was ripping apart though he felt better that Akina was there. The girl that he admired (the one who didn't break his heart) stood up.

"I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about last time, my sweet BASTY. Will you take me back?" said Taniya seductively. Bastion blushed and turned away.

"No, he will not. You destroyed his heart once. Who will say that you won't do it again? In the name of love, hate, and balance, I will punish you!" exclaimed Akina. (Yeah, it was a sailor moon statement, but I couldn't resist.) Bastion looked at the young lady who was defending him. He thought _Akina, thank you. I love you for your strength. Why did she say something so Sailor Moonish._

Taniya stared in disbelief. What was happening to the teenager who fell for her earlier? Was he head-over-heels for some girl who was a total bitch? Her duel disk activated and she smiled. "Let's duel, girl," challenged Taniya.

"You're on, Giant Ape Lady or are you a man? I can't tell," snapped Akina as her duel disk activated. Bastion stared in disbelief. He wondered if she was really going to duel the Amazon. He shrugged.

The duel progressed (I am too lazy too write it out) and suddenly Akina's bracelet was glowing red. The sky turned blood red and the ground and water was pitch black Akina's brown eyes turned black and she seemed to be dead. "This is a game of life or death, of love and hatred, of comedy and tragedy, and of absolute balance," said Akina darkly. Shivers ran down Taniya's spine. Was the small girl serious? It was way too farfetched for her taste.

Akina said, "One of us will die today, and I am not referring to myself at the current moment."

"What do you mean?" asked Taniya. (Well, it is obvious but oh well.)

"I mean exactly what I said, and your existence will be completely forgotten."

Soon after that, Taniya was dead as her body turned to ash and flew away in the wind. Akina looked at Bastion. A big smile filled Bastion's face as if love never hurt him before. Bastion thought _I never felt this happy before. What happened? Does it matter? I doubt it._

Akina felt her arm begin to hurt, everything was starting to hurt. She grabbed her wrist and screamed. Bastion ran over to her, and he tried to help her. Nothing seemed to help. She fainted into Bastion's arms. Bastion picked her up and took her to the infirmary.

**Me: Well, that is all for this chapter. Sorry, it was so short, but we will survive. So will Akina live or will she die. I probably should have made Bastion act stronger to Taniya's arrival. Sorry if that is what you want. I have a life too.**

**Jaden: That's what I wanted.**

**Me: I don't care what you think.**


	11. Life or Death

**Aren't you guys excited that this is the last chapter? I am thrilled to write it. I have been waiting awhile to finally come up with a great ending. Or hopefully, it will be good. Who knows? Please enjoy. Oh the song is _Because you Live_ by Jesse McCartney. **

**"Because You Live"**

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know  
_

Bastion and Akina looked out the infirmary window, it seemed as their world was ending there. She was going to die. As soon as the wish was made, she would die. It was the end of both of their worlds. Bastion looked at her and sighed deeply. _Why does she have to die? _Bastion wondered. _It isn't fair _he thought She had solved one of his problems though he didn't know it seeing as any memory of Taniya was erased.

"Bastion," said Akina, "I want you to have my wish. Anything you want, you can have it."

Bastion looked at her. He wondered if she was really serious. _Hello _rang Bastion's brain _this could be your chance to save her. _ Deep down he wondered why, but obviously it was pointless to ask. If she was going to die, she wouldn't need anything, but still it didn't make sense, but he trusted Akina. She had her reasons for everything.

_  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
_

"Akina you can't die on me," said Bastion as he sat down beside her. He thought to himself _I love her presence. It helped me, I don't know how but it did. She gives me a knew hope. She taught me that love isn't all formulas. _

"There is nothing that I could do," replied Akina sweetly. Her eyes were filling with tears as she said those words. She looked down at the bracelet and sighed. He helped her save herself and she saved him. That was all that mattered at the current point that mattered.

_  
It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live  


Bastion asked, "Now what should I wish for?" Akina laughed. Something dumb like that seemed to lighten the moment. Sort of like a ray of sunlight in the storm. It was an amazing thing, love. _I was just killing time to the inevitable defeat _thought Akina. She was close to dead, and they both felt it deep down inside. Bastion wondered how to save his angel. Sure, she was sarcastic and unopened about her feelings, but it intrigued him. Whenever he looked in her eyes, he felt alive and free. He knew what he had to do.

"Akina, may I make the wish now?" asked Bastion.

Akina nodded as Bastion closed his eyes and sat down at the edge of the infirmary bed. He seemed in a deep train of thought.

_  
Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always  
_

'I wish for Akina to live a full and healthy life, "said Bastion. Akina stared at him, with only a few amounts of her attention on her bracelet that just broke. Thoughts raged in her head _He wants me to live. He is giving me life. Why? Why is he doing that for me? Does he love me?_

The curse was broken, and Akina hugged him. All her previous doubts floated away. She loved him and that was all that mattered to her at the current moment.

"Somehow I feel that you saved me once, Akina. I want you to live on too, and will you be my girlfriend?" asked Bastion calmly; He tried to hide the fact that he was redder that a tomato, but it was working. She nodded her head violently and kissed him on the lips, after a while, they separated.

"Yes Bastion, I will," said Akina. He had solved the problem that he had. To love, you need life and a doubt of loneliness if the girl you love has a curse.

_  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

**Me: I hope you liked it. I was going to make a sad ending, but that would just suck. It was my first fanfic, and if you have any requests I'll be sure to write them and make them good.**

**Zane: You better.**

**Bastion: Be nice to her, she got me a girlfriend. Yes, I am really going out with her OC.**

**Akina: I have a name.**

**Bastion: Oops!**

**Zane: He's done for.**


End file.
